


Ne repars pas

by gossipCoco



Series: Les fantômes du passé [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gossipCoco/pseuds/gossipCoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Genre : </b> romance<br/><b>Pairing :  </b>  Judith/Sandro<br/><b>Rating :  </b> PG-13<br/><b>Disclaimer :  </b> Tout est entièrement ma propriété, l‘univers comme les personnages. Si ce texte vous inspire éventuellement des idées de fanfictions, je vous serai gré de me citer en note d’auteur avec un lien vers le ou les lieux de publication.<br/><b>Warning : </b> //<br/><b>Résumé :  </b> Pour l’Event Saint Valentin de Fic Is Not The Enemy. En réponse au prompt de kumfu : « Tu reviendras ». <br/>Les personnages sont ceux d’un projet plus important, dont un petit OS a été déjà publié : « Les ombres du passé ».<br/>Judith passe un moment aux côtés d’Alessandro, son ancien petit ami…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ne repars pas

 Sa main caressait doucement la sienne sans attendre de réaction de sa part. Il lui avait tant manqué. Cela faisait peut être deux mois qu’ils ne s’étaient pas vus. Ou plutôt que Judith Stern n‘avait pas eu ce temps à lui accorder. Et elle s’en voulait, de le délaisser au profit de son travail. Mais Alessandro Casarotti avait été flic, comme elle. Il comprenait parfaitement que c’était un métier qui dévore votre existence.  
Il la fixait dans les yeux et la jeune policière se sentit coupable de l’avoir laissé aussi seul. Il ne lui en tenait pas rancune. Il avait été comme elle. Et cela avait été la cause de leur éloignement.   
« Comment te portes-tu? Finit-il par lui demander.  
— Moi? Ça peut aller, murmura-t-elle. Mais toi? Tu sembles plus fatigué que la dernière fois.  
— Si, je vais très bien. »  
Un léger silence s’abattit entre eux. C’était toujours comme ça. Peu de mots inutiles, ils se comprenaient suffisamment pour éviter les dialogues creux.   
« Je m’inquiète pour toi, Judith. Avec ton syndrome…  
— Je t’assure que ça va. Mon psychiatre m’a dit que j’avais fait des progrès. Maintenant, je ne panique plus quand je dois faire mes courses, acheva-t-elle avec un rire un peu forcé.   
— Tant mieux, lui sourit l’ancien flic qui n‘était pas dupe. Vraiment. Il faut prendre soin de toi.»  
Judith laissa s’échapper un léger sourire contrit. Alessandro, son Sandro, était toujours aux petits soins avec elle. Malgré le temps qui s’écoulaient entre chaque moment qu’elle parvenait à lui accorder. Ils s’étaient promis de partir quelques temps en vacances mais, pour le moment, c’était chose impossible. Il voulait tant lui faire découvrir la beauté de la Toscane, les paysages ensoleillés de l’Italie où il avait grandi. Elle qui n’avait jamais vraiment quitter sa Hesse natale, sauf pour un voyage scolaire à Londres, Judith ne connaissait l’Italie de Sandro que sur des brochures d’agences de voyages ou sur Google Image.   
« Tu es sur une affaire? L’interrogea son compagnon, faisant allusion à ses enquêtes.  
— Plutôt sordide mais je ne vais pas t’ennuyer avec ça.  
— Tu aurais pourtant besoin d’avoir un autre point de vue.  
— Sandro… protesta la jeune femme.  
— Je lis les journaux, tu sais. Je sais que tu es sur cette affaires des couples assassinés. La Crim’ a fait appel à toi. Tu dois leur dresser un profil du tueur, je me trompe?  
— Sandro, fit par le supplier Judith. J’ai vraiment pas envie d’en parler, s’il te plaît. J’ai envie de discuter d’autres choses. De ce voyage en Italie qu’on avait juré de se faire. En Vespa, comme dans les films et dans la chanson de _Lunapop_. »  
Sandro ne put s’empêcher de rire avant d’enlacer tendrement la jeune femme.   
« _Resta con me_! Lui chuchota-t-il avec son inimitable accent méridional avec d‘ajouter, malicieusement, et si on partait? Là? Tout de suite? »  
Si seulement cela avait été aussi simple, songea la policière. Tout laisser en plan, c’était tentant. Si tentant. Pour rester avec Sandro. Elle les imagina durant quelques minutes chevauchant la légendaire Vespa qui l’amusait, sur les petites routes de cette Italie qui la faisait tant rêver. Elle crut sentir la caresse de ce soleil qui lui manqua subitement autant que Sandro, l’odeur des oliviers et des citronniers chatouillant ses narines. Plus rien n’avait d’importance si ce n’est ce moment d’évasion, loin de l’univers sordide des criminels et des assassins.

  
Mais elle ne pouvait pas partir sans avoir coincer le tueur qu’elle traquait depuis quelques jours. C’était impossible. Tant qu’elle ne saurait pas qui pouvait être sadique au point de torturer des personnes âgées, où qu’elle aille, ce tueur la poursuivrait jusque dans ses rêves. Et puis, Sandro ne pouvait pas encore voyager pour l’instant.   
Et soudain, elle crut sentir les ténèbres l’envelopper insidieusement pour l’arracher de nouveau à Sandro, au soleil qu‘il était capable de dégager et dont elle se gorgeait, au monde des vivants auquel ils cherchaient à appartenir. La présence de celui qu’on surnommait l’Ombre se fit oppressante, comme s‘il était là à les surveiller tous les deux. Scruter chaque geste, chaque mot échangé. Comme pour briser ce qu’ils avaient mis tous deux à bâtir avec difficulté et qui était désormais si fragile. Ce n’était pas de l’amour. Cela leur demandait un investissement que chacun ne pouvait donner en ce moment. C’était plus fort qu’une profonde amitié. Cela n’avait pas de nom mais c’était leur point d’attache.   
Elle chercha à chasser cette sensation obsédante, Ils n’étaient pourtant qu’eux deux dans la minuscule chambre, après tout. Elle serra fermement l’homme qu’elle aimait, comme s’il possédait le pouvoir de chasser cette sombre terreur sortie tout droit de l’obscurité qu‘elle cherchait autant qu‘à fuir qu‘à y être happer.   
« Judith? Est-ce que ça va? S’inquiéta Sandro, sentant que ses mains s’étaient raidies.  
— Non, ce n’est rien, balbutia la policière.   
— Je devrais peut être revenir dans la police.  
— Non, Sandro. C’est trop tôt, tu le sais.   
— Oui, mais je sens que si tu restes seule, avec tes problèmes…  
— Je t’assure, le coupa Judith. Tout va bien. »  
En son for intérieur, la jeune femme tâchait surtout de se convaincre elle-même. Mais peut-on duper quelqu’un quand soi-même, on n’y croit pas? Surtout quand ce quelqu’un est un flic.   
« C’est l’Ombre, n’est-ce pas? Insista l’Italien. Il a fait reparler de lui? C’est pour ça que tu es aussi nerveuse? »  
Judith renonça à discuter avec lui. Elle fit une moue boudeuse.   
« Oui, c’est l’Ombre, concéda t’elle à avouer. Ce n’est pas officiel et mes supérieurs m’ont demandé de ne pas en parler. Car pour eux, une intuition, même d’un flic, n’est qu’une intuition. Ce n’est pas une preuve que tu peux présenter devant un tribunal. Le juge ou le procureur te rirait au nez pour ne pas perdre la face et ce, même s’ils te comprennent. Quant à l’avocat de la défense, n’en parlons pas. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.  
—C’est bien une première que tu te préoccupes de ce que pense le juge ou les autres, remarqua Sandro.  
— Mais uniquement parce que c’est eux qui valident tes mois d’enquête par l’inculpation de l’accusé. Bon sang, s’emporta Judith, Sandro! Avoue que toi aussi, ça t’énerve quand un foutu avocat démolit ton travail pour vice de procédure ou parce que les preuves apportées ne sont que circonstancielles, à leurs yeux. Et après, tu sais qu’un foutu enfoiré va de nouveau gambader dans la nature pendant que la victime ou sa famille n’obtiendront pas réparation et justice sans devoir passer encore des mois en appel. »  
Sans lui répondre, le policier l’enlaça de nouveau tout en la berçant avec tendresse.  
« Excuse-moi, finit-il par lâcher. Je ne voulais pas dire cela… Et moi aussi, ça me tue quand j’y pense. Mais je sais qu’on a bien fait notre boulot. Cela, on ne peut pas l‘oublier. Et quoi que tu dises, je m‘inquiète de savoir que tu es seule. Tu devrais refaire ta vie, Judith. Tu mérites mieux que ça. »  
Judith savait qu’il faisait allusion à l’affaire qui avait conduit à leur séparation. Quatre fillettes torturées et assassinées dont le meurtrier n’avait jamais pu être appréhendé, ni même identifié malgré des mois d’investigation éprouvantes. Mais, même s’ils n’étaient plus officiellement ensemble, Judith ne mettrait pas si facilement un point final à sa relation avec Sandro. 

 

  
Une cigarette à la main, Judith était encore plongée dans ces moments volés alors qu‘elle se dirigeait vers sa voiture. Elle ne pouvait pas rester. Elle savait qu’elle avait eu de la chance, cette fois. Sandro avait été étonnamment lucide. Ce qui n’était pas forcément le cas à chaque visite dans cet hôpital psychiatrique. Même l’infirmière était étonnée. Quand, soudain, il s’était renfermé dans son monde, dans sa traque sans fin d’un tueur sans visage et sans nom. Judith avait compris. Il était trop tôt pour que celui qu’elle aime puisse revenir dans le monde des vivants. Il était encore coincé dans cet entresol fait d’obscurité et de demies teintes. Pas vraiment mort mais pas non plus vivant. C’était ce monde dans lequel il s’était laissé engloutir, qu‘il s‘était laissé momifié.   
Avant de quitter la chambre d’un blanc immaculé, elle s’était risquée à le regarder une dernière fois. Seul un regard vide lui répondit. Il était là mais elle savait qu’il était déjà loin d’elle, dans un monde de ténèbres dont elle ignorait tout.  
« S’il te plaît, reviens, » se murmura-t-elle. 


End file.
